


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [33]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Falling Asleep on Someone's Shoulder, Hojong-centric, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Minor Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu, Minor Kim Myungsoo | L/Lee Sungjong, Sleepy Cuddles, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750969





	Untitled

**6:24 PM**

"Take a look at the lovebirds."

Myungsoo lifted his head at Woohyun's statement,and when he did,he saw the lovebirds in question.Sungjong was fast asleep against a half-asleep Howon's shoulder,the older boy barley even seeing to notice that Sungjong was even there."Yah."Sunggyu scolded Woohyun"Don't disturb them,they're tired,we all are." 


End file.
